sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Red Dragon
Red dragons are the largest and most powerful of the classic chromatic dragons. They are large with a wide wingspan. They have two swept back horns on their heads. They smell of smoke and sulphur. The eggs of a red dragon must be kept in open flame at all times while incubating. Incubation takes approximately 660 days. After the eggs are laid, the younger of the two parents remains behind to guard the eggs and keep the nest of flames burning. Once they hatch, the wyrmlings are left to fend for themselves. A red wyrmling is roughly human-sized at hatching and dangerous. They are capable of breathing fire, and revel in wreaking destruction and havoc on almost anything that moves. The latter trait is carried fully into adulthood. They regard all other Chromatic dragons as inferiors, with the amount of disdain proportional to the variety's general power level. When a Red Dragon and a White cross paths, the Red allows the white to leave, as they do not consider them worth the effort to kill; other Chromatic dragons are either killed, driven away, or bullied into servitude depending on the Red's mood and personality. Due to their choice of living space, they cross paths with many of the metallic dragons, most notably the silvers, who are their worst enemies. They have the greatest disdain for copper dragons, and clash with them often. Red dragons have an eye for value, and can determine the monetary worth of any object at a glance. The gaining and keeping of treasure is the focus of a red dragon's adult life, and they tend to amass incredible hoards with amazing rapidity. At any given moment, a red dragon will be able to tell you the precise monetary value of all the objects in its hoard, down to the last fraction of a coin. Red dragons prefer to make their homes inside active volcanos. If a volcano is not available, they will reside in any mountain, provided that it has a good ledge from which the dragon can survey its territory. A red dragon's lair may have only one entrance, high above ground level. The entrance leads to a narrow tunnel, which drops off into a pit. At the bottom of the pit lies a pool of water, surrounded by several chambers. One is the dragon's sleeping quarters, another contains its hoard. Red dragons are very dangerous in combat. Proficient in magic, they are also fast in the air, but clumsy, so prefer to fight on the ground. They spend years designing battle strategies, and wait until the best moment to call upon them. Their blasts of fire end most battles before they begin. As a result, red dragons use their powerful breath weapons first, followed by physical strikes, then magical attacks. Red dragons may hoard women and children in their lairs along with their wealth. In some genres they have the 'power of persuasion' over weaker minds. As a result, they convince the chieftains of villages to sacrifice young girls to them. Please note that the natural alignment of a Red Dragon is Chaotic Evil. Red Dragon characters may be no more than one step away from the natural alignment of their race. Dragon Traits: Take a look here. Subrace Traits: Ability Adjustments: +6 Strength, -2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution Dragon Breath, Fire: In their natural form Red Dragons can breathe a cone of fire that deals 1d10 damage per character level. If a creature is caught in the area, it can attempt a reflex saves to take half damage. The save DC against a breath weapon is 10 + ½ dragon’s HD + dragon’s Con modifier. Once a dragon breathes, it cannot breathe again for the next 60 seconds. Draconic Immunity: Red Dragons have immunity to fire, sleep and paralysis. Vulnerability to Cold: Red Dragons take 50% extra damage from cold damage. Alternate Form, Humanoid: Once per day a Dragon can assume the form of a specific small or medium humanoid. The assumed form allows the Dragon to wield weapons his natural form otherwise couldnt. He may only choose one appearance to change into, which is then set forever. A Dragon can remain in his humanoid form until he chooses to return to his natural form. A Red Dragon may take levels in the [http://sigil-nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_(Racial_Prestige_Class) Dragon Class].